Reunions
by lovelove94
Summary: Can things really be the way they were when you haven't seen each other for years ?
1. Chapter 1

Reunions chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

I sighed as i sat down in the chair at my desk.

"No luck" Uncle Jack said a few seconds later as he leaned against the door frame, smiling.

"No, no one seems to get just how much work this job is going to be"I moaned banging my head on the table.

I bought Micheal's gym a year ago, just after he died... i have bought 3 more since then. This is the newest one and it opens in just over a month but i can't seem to find someone to run it for me when i can't be here.

"Would you like me to take over for the rest of the day Lo..."

"Nah, your okay there is only supposed to be one more person today anyway although they forgot to fill in the name part of their application form, so I'm not really sure what to expect"

"Do you want me to stay for a while"

"Yes please... Just until you have to pick up Amy"

A while later...

"Hey I'm here for... Oh my god Lauren" I heard a voice exclaim, A voice i would know anywhere, and i was out of my seat and hugging him before i said anything.

"Joey..." I sighed happily as i rested my head on his shoulder and then i closed my eyes. After 3 years of not seeing him it feels so good to be hugged by him, its been so long since we last spoke too. But then i guess that's just cause life has really taken over and we are both really busy people. Last i heard Joey builds cars for a living and of course i have my businesses, but i think for 2, 19 year olds we are doing pretty well.

"What are you doing back here" I asked as we pulled away from each other.

"Oh charming, and here was me thinking you would have missed me as much as i missed you" He said smirking slightly as he crossed his arms, his dimples showing which is one of the reason i have to say that i can understand why all of those girls find him so handsome. Not that i like him like that, he is my cousin after all.

"I did miss you of course i did, its just last time we spoke you were living in Cornwall with your mum and Alice and you didn't want to come back"

"I know but i have been there a long time now... so i thought i would come back for a while, Al is coming back here tomorrow for her Easter break anyway and i haven't seen her in ages... I thought i could maybe keep my options open while i am here you know see if i find anything worth sticking around a while for" "Besides i thought i would come here a day early so i could catch up with a few people including my favorite cousin... Speaking of, have you seen Whitney"He said smirking when i slapped him on the chest playfully.

"Hey"

"I'm only joking babe you know you will always be my favorite"

"Too right... Is your mum here and where are you guys staying"

"Nah my mum couldn't face being back here , not now dad is gone"He said before clearing his throat to try and get rid of the sadness in his voice. "I will probably just stay in a b&b or something"

"You can stay at my flat if you like... rather then spending all that money i mean, i do have 2 bedrooms"

"Are you sure... I don't want to get in the way of you and any boyfriend you have"

"I don't have a boyfriend" I said it now being my turn to clean my throat. "And you wouldn't be in the way, i would love to have you around again we used to have so much fun even at 16, But I'm sure nothing has changed, i mean it is us after all"

"True we did have a lot of fun... Thanks Lo your the best"

I smiled sweetly before saying " I know i am,how did you know i was here anyway, did you ask my mum or dad or something"

"Oh erm... I didn't know you were here, i was going to come and find you later... I heard there was a job going here... and it pays well ,so i thought i would come and check it out"

"So that mean this could be the thing that gets you staying for quite a while and do you realize you forgot to fill out the name part of your form"

"I did... sorry i was on the phone to Al at the time and she was telling me about her new boyfriend, i mustn't have been paying attention, he goes to uni with her and that... And as i said i am keeping my options open, i definitely want to be closer to here you know cause of family and that"

"Well you can stay at mine for as long as you want... But it would definitely be really cool if you moved closer ,we would be able to hang out a lot more"

"Thanks Lo... And i would really love that, being closer to you and everyone one again" He said clearing his throat . "Anyway shall we get on with the interview and Hey uncle Jack by the way"

"Hey Joey" He said smirking at us both which is weird. "I assume you will be okay now then Lauren, now you know its not a crazy person you were waiting for"He asked and Joey frowned before looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be fine uncle Jack Thanks" I said and i could feel myself going red as i did and he nodded before walking off to go and get Amy.

"So you thought i was a crazy person then..."Joey smirked.

"To be fair you didn't put your name and i didn't for one second think it might be you i haven't seen you in over 3 years"

"True... I think it would have been funny to see how you would have reacted if i was crazy, cause you can be pretty scary you know"

"Shut up"I laughed before throwing some sticking notes at him and he chuckled when i did.

A while later...

"So how many times a week do you work out" I asked, for some reason and i wanted to kick myself as the words left my mouth, its not even one of the questions down here ,obviously, I just looked at him as he stretched and his muscles are quite impressive, then the question just came out of my mouth and he looked at me with an amused look on his face after being shocked for about a second.

"A few i guess and i didn't think you would need to know that to decide weather i can work in a office" He asked smirking.

"Oh no i don't... Its just you clearly work out and i was just curious, It clearly works for you though, with all the girls... That is if you are anything like you were before you left "

"Erm ,excuse me... I was never a playboy you know and its their fault if they could never resist me"He said faking offence before smirking and i rolled my eyes as he did. "Besides you don't seem to mind the way i look"

"Eww, gross your my cousins and you know i wasn't looking at you like that... Just no, anyway you know i am an art girl really, and i like to look at people"I smiled before looking down as i blushed.

"Yer i know and you are still a weirdo by the way"

"Shut up" I mumbled pouting at him.

"So do i get it then" Joey asked a while later as we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Get what" I asked snapping from my thoughts.

"The job, you know the whole reason I'm supposed to be here" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right that... Yer, i thought you said you were just keeping your options open"

"Well, yer but it would be nice to know if you think I'm good enough for it"

"Joey Branning not being sure of himself... Well that must be a first" I laughed and he pouted.

"Not really, I'm never that sure of myself... when it comes to you"He said smiling almost shyly for some reason before he cleared his throat.

"Erm... Sure, the job, i mean if you want it its yours"

"Really"He said smiling wildly.

"Yes" I said smiling brightly. "How about i meet you in the Vic at about 5 and I'll take you back to my flat" I said before closing my eyes. "That sounded wrong but you know what i mean" I blushed and he laughed.

"Alright, alright i know where I'm not wanted... I'll see you tonight ,I'm going to see if i can find the boys anyway" He said smiling as he slipped his coat on.

"Bye Joe"

"What i don't even get another hug" He pouted and i got up when he did but not before rolling my eyes.

"If i must" I smiled as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Bye Lo..." He said kissing me on the cheek before tucking some hair behind me ear just like he always used too and then he pulled away from me and headed towards the door, looking back at me once more before he walked away and ran up the steps of the gym.

2 hours later...

"Amy can i have that back please"Tyler pleaded as she ran around with some boxing gloves that he was unpacking and me and uncle Jack both laughed as she ran out of the room again and Tyler ran after her.

"So has Joey got the job then"Uncle Jack said smirking as he turned around and faced me.

"Yer he has if he wants it, i don't think he has decided yet though and why do you keep smirking" I questioned.

"Oh no reason and i have a feeling that he is going to take the job, anyway i better go and save Tyler I'll see you tomorrow at Alice's welcome home party yer, unless you need me in before then" He questioned grabbing his jacket.

"Nah, I'm having the day off tomorrow, i thought i would take a long weekend off now Joey is here, so i can spend some time with him"

"Really, well this is a surprise you never have time off, anyway i hope you have fun spending time with Joey then, although he is probably going to want to spend time with Alice when she is back from uni so you will probably only have him for tonight"

"I know but i kind of want to spend time with her too... Bye uncle Jack"

"Bye Lo..."

A few houts later...

"Guess who" I whispered as creeped up behind Joey and covered his eyes.

"Erm, Phil Mitchel" He said earning a slap on the back from me to which he just turned and smirked at me. "Hey babe what would you like to drink"

"Vodka and coke please" I smiled.

"I should have known it always was your favorite drink when we used to sneak alcohol form our parents houses when we were younger"

"Yer and yours was my dads whiskey, which we got in trouble for stealing loads of times as i remember"

"Yer well what can i say we were wild, well you more then me"

"Ha, says the guy who came out partying with me every Friday night" I said poking my tongue out at him.

"Oh hey guys..." Tyler said as him, Fats,Whitney and Lucy came over to us.

"Hey"Joey said smiling as he put his arm around my shoulder when we turned to face them.

"What are you doing back here then"Whitney asked.

"Well Al is coming back here for her Easter break and i promised her i would spend the holiday here with her, anyways i thought i would get here a day early so i could spend some time with Lo, before she gets here, and of course i want to spend time with everyone else too" He said as we walked over to a table so we could all sit down together, and Joey ended up pretty much squished up next to me so everyone else can sit down.

"Of course you did, why wouldn't you have come here to spend time with her, she was always you favorite person after all" Whitney mumbled, clearly she is still bitter that Joey ended things between them when she in his words got too clingy, he always did the same when he had been with someone a while. But for some reason Whitney got it into her head that something was going on between me and Joey but then he did say to her he would rather spend time with me then with any of the girls around here.

"Its nice to see you too whit, i see you still haven't got over the fact that Lo will always be my favorite girl to be around, even though i broke up with you about 4 years ago now and your clearly with Fats"He said and i elbowed him in the chest as he did.

"Joe be nice" I hissed. Me and Whitney have never really been friends...especially since she was one of the mean girls in school ,but i still don't like the way Joey is with girls sometimes.

"Why you don't even like her" He hissed back.

"I am right here you know"She snapped before rolling her eyes.

"Everyone knows that"Joey sighed.

"Joe" I hissed again. "Right come on lets go back to mine and you can cook us some dinner" I said tugging his arm as i stood up.

"Uh why do i have to cook dinner" He pouted.

"Cause i said so, besides you are quite good at eggs on toast" I quipped.

"Ha very funny... And you better be cooking breakfast" He muttered.

"Well we will see" I smirked. "Now come on I'm hungry"

"Fine"

"Oh you are staying at Lauren's cause that says there is nothing going on between you 2 at all"

"Oh shut up Whitney" I snapped.

"And you say i have to be nice"

"You do, but she annoys me and I'm not the one who broke her heart, you are"

"So..." He asked raising his eyebrows but i just grabbed Joey's hand and leading him out of the Vic and over to my flat on Victoria street after i shouted a quick goodbye to the others of course.

Half an hour later...

"Mm... That smells surprisingly nice"I joked as tickled Joey's back and he jumped when i did.

"Yer well you will be surprised with what i have leant since i have been gone, and you have a really nice place here babe"

"Thank you... Its alright i guess, the gyms are doing quite well so i managed to buy this place a few months ago" I smiled.

"Wow... You must be doing well if you have managed to buy this place, i bet your parents are really proud of you, so have you thought about what you are going to do when your new gym is open"

"Erm... Well I'm not sure yet, i have been thinking about what i want to do though... One thing i do know is i am going to go on a holiday for a bit when it is open" "Anyway I'm going to go for a shower so i will see you in a bit" I said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, our eyes locking as i moved away from him moments later and for some reason it was like i couldn't look away, its like we are in some sort of trance, neither of us looking away that was until the alarm on the oven went off.

"Ow"Joey hissed as oil spat out of the frying pan and hit him on the hand, when he span around quickly to face the cooker.

"Are you okay" I asked as i grabbed his hand and put it under the cold tap.

"Yer i just... Wasn't watching what i was doing, you go and have a shower i have got it from here... besides dinner will be ready soon and it will get cold if you don't hurry up"He said smiling as he cleared his throat.

"Okay bossy i will see you in a bit" I said smirking before i headed off towards the bathroom.

Joey's p.o.v

"Stupid oil" I mumbled as i heard the bathroom door close. And i thought i was clumsy enough in front of Lauren before , but its much worse now it appears, i mean i have never hurt myself cause i wasn't paying attention before, i can't quite work out what it is but something is different between me and Lauren , something has changed quite a bit since we last saw each other, but then that was 3 years ago now and we are grown ups so maybe that's why, Last time i was here me and Lo would go out drinking on Fridays and well we wouldn't really stop until Sunday, but when my dad died and me , Al and my mum left as much as i missed Lo i just couldn't face being back here. Even today i couldn't force myself to go in the cafe where he had his heart attack. Luckily i didn't make much of a fool of myself by standing outside and staring at it cause auntie Tan saw me and invited me over to number 5 for a coffee.

One thing that hasn't changed and i doubt ever will is how unbelievably beautiful Lauren is, but then everyone knows that its not like I'm the only one that has noticed... besides Lo thinks i have a good body she pretty much said so earlier and it did feel good to hear her say what she said but then it does when any girl says it.

Lauren is not just any girl though, she's my Lo, one of my best friends and that's why i am closer to her then i ever have been to any other girl no matter what anyone says especially my annoying ex girlfriends.

"Mm... Thanks Joe this looks amazing" Lauren said kissing me on the cheek as she put her dressing gown on over the top of her towel and sat at the table with me.

"Good and your welcome, did you have a nice shower" I asked not being able to help the fact that my eyes lingered on her body a few seconds longer then they should . She looks good. But then I'm allowed to think that right and her legs are so long and shiny i noticed as she moved slightly in her seat and i swallowed hard as she did.

"You okay, you look a little pail"She asked touching my arm and a shiver ran through me as she did.

"Yer i just need a drink" I said before quickly getting up and going and getting a glass of water our moment earlier not really helping cause i can't get it out of my head and i can't figure out what it meant

Lauren's p.o.v

I frowned as Joey got up, he has been acting really weird since i sat down, maybe its whatever it was that happened between us earlier.

"So are you going to fill me in on what's been going on around here since i last saw you" Joey said breathing deeply as he sat back down next to me and he smiled brightly as he did.

"Okay but get ready cause there is quite a lot" I sighed.

A few hours later as i got ready for bed there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"You alright Joe" I smiled as i opened my door.

"Oh erm, yer i was just going to say goodnight... Nice pj's by the way,who knew you would still be into minnie mouse" He smirked.

"Says the boy who loved Bob the builder until he was like 15"

"I was 12 and the songs were catchy" He pouted.

"Whatever" I mumbled looking down at myself.

"Goodnight Lo..."He whispered kissing me on the cheek and as he pulled away our eyes locked again, the air changing around us and before i knew what we were doing our heads were moving closer to each other. Luckily before anything could happen though my phone started ringing loudly causing us to spring apart.

"Night Joe... I better go and answer that" I said awkwardly before quickly shutting the door and running over to my phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hey dad" I sighed as i looked towards the door feeling half disappointed half relived that nothing happened moments ago, not that I'm really sure what's going on between us and I'm not sure that i want too if I'm honest !

**Hey everyone :) so this is my new story... there is only 5 chapters though,so what do you think ? do you want more?**

**Sorry that i didn't post this last night, i meant too i was just writing some of Love flames :) but it wont be ready to post yet.**

**please review everyone i would love to hear your thoughts**

**thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

"I thought you might be here rather then at the party" Joey said startling me slightly as i sat in my office of the new gym, filling out forms and stuff.

"I just have a few more forms that need doing and then i will be over , but you should go back cause i don't think Alice is going to be too pleased if she gets there and you are not there" I said smiling.

"Nah shes not going to be here for a while yet,she called before and said they are stuck in traffic, so i thought i would keep you company for a bit , unless you want me to go of course"

"No" I yawned. "But you can give me one of those" I said pointing to the beers in his hand.

"Sure, there you go and i thought you said you weren't doing any work this weekend,so why are you here and why have you been here all day"

"Well i just came in for a while cause i remembered i hadn't sorted out the plumber coming to fit the showers next week and i got sidetracked, sorry, we can hang out tomorrow i promise"I lied. Its just since last night things have been a little weird between me and Joey and I'm kind of scared to be alone with him for longer then a few minutes.

"Good i hope you don't end up busy again then though, come on, hurry up Lo... I'm board and your being boring, just sitting there doing work"

"That's cause this is my job , If this doesn't get done we wont open in time , why don't you go and unpack some boxes, you won't be board then will you"

"Fine"He huffed sticking his tongue out at me before he walked off.

An hour later...

"So i say unpack boxes and put the stuff away and you hear work out on my brand new equipment with your shirt off"I said crossing my arms as i leaned against the door frame of the office watching Joey.

"Yep, besides i did say i was board... And i haven't had a chance to work out today, so what do you think have i done good job" He asked wiping the sweat off him with a towel before flexing his muscles.

"You look about the same as you always do, now come on Alice just phoned and she is going to be here in like 10 minutes"

"So do you think i look as good today as you thought i looked yesterday" he smirked.

"Shut it Joe"I mumbled and i could feel myself going bright red. "I'll race you back to mine"

"Seriously Lo what are we back to being 12 again now"He asked rolling his eyes.

"What are you scared you going to lose ,i mean i wouldn't blame you ,i do run everyday"

"I'm not scared and I'm so going to beat you"

"You really want to go there, cause i used to beat you at stuff like this all the time"

"That was clearly before we both started working out, which clearly works for you too by the way or i can see how it would... Anyway you are so on baby"He said and i ran off as soon as he did after faltering slightly at what he called me. "Hey that is so not fair Lo, you didn't even wait until i was ready"I heard Joey shout as he locked up before he came running after me.

A few minutes later...

"You are such a cheater" Joey moaned as we reached the back door of number 5.

"I didn't cheat you are just slower, besides i think we both know that i am better at running then you are" I smirked.

"Is that right"He asked moving closer to me as i nodded."Then why did you have to run off before i was ready"He smirked.

"Cause i wanted a head start and your the one who is always saying you can beat me at anything, with your eyes closed" I quipped sticking my tongue out at him.

"That's before you looked this good, i don't remember you looking this good last time i saw you" He mumbled as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Joe..."I whispered closing my eyes briefly before opening them again to see he had moved closer to me and all i could do was stare at him as his arm slipped around my waist, all thoughts had just vanished from my head and i couldn't say anything.

"You look beautiful by the way, this dress looks so good on you" He whispered as the kitchen door began to open and we sprang apart.

"Finally, you guys are here" Alice squealed as she hugged Joey but i looked away from them as he looked at me.

"Hey Al, how have you been"I asked as she hugged me tightly moments later.

"I'm good, how are the gyms doing"

"They are doing well... So how long are you here for"

"About 3 weeks and i was kind of hoping if your not doing anything next Friday the 3 of us could go to R&R... I know its normally a thing you do just with Joey but i haven't had a night out in ages"

"Erm... Well I'm not sure how busy I'm going to be what with the new gym which has run into a few problems but i will try and be there"I said smiling as i pulled my coat further around me.

"Your quite Joe... And i hope you can come even if it is only for an hour or something"

"What... Sorry i was just thinking, and I'm sure you can take one night off Lo, you are the boss after all"He said smiling softly as i glared at him, what is he playing at.

"Really can you Lo, i mean manage to get the whole night off cause i really want us to catch up"Alice pleaded.

"Well.. Erm i don't know"I said seeing her face fall and i sighed. "Okay i guess one night wont hurt"

"Really, yay yay yay" She said jumping up and down before hugging me tightly once more and i couldn't help but giggle when she did.

"What are you guys doing out here"Dad said smiling as he came outside.

"Just talking... We are coming in now" Joey said before me, him and Alice made our way inside.

"You okay today, Joey sweetheart" Mum said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yer I'm sorry about yesterday,it was just..."

"Its okay darling you don't have to explain"Mum said and i frowned before looking at Joey who is now looking down for some reason but he still smiled weakly at me though.

"Ooh orange matchmakers" I cheered as i headed over to get some and Joey chuckled when i did, so at least i have managed to cheer him up a little which is what i was trying to do if I'm honest.

An hour later...

"Oh look its Joey, hocked up with anyone today, Lauren maybe"Whitney slurried as she wobbled slightly and Joey put his arm out to steady her. I however could feel my cheeks burning at her words especially with the way things have been between us since he got back. "Or is it me you want tonight"

"No thanks,now why don't you go home seen as you are not friends with Al anyway" Joey sighed as he helped her sit down.

"Ha, only if you come with me... Or do you have to ask Lauren if its okay first" She hiccuped and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Why would it bother Lauren, what Joey does"Lucy asked confused.

"Its doesn't, he can do whatever he wants"I said Just as Fats sighed behind me.

"Whitney, babe, what are you doing" He said before going over to her and Joey.

"Take her home will you"Joey sighed before coming over to me.

"Alright" I said avoiding looking at him.

"Yer... I think I'm going to head back to the flat now, so is it alright if i have the keys"He whispered.

"Are you okay Joe..."I asked my eyes finally meeting his and he looked really sad. "Give me a sec to say goodbye to my mum and dad and I'll come with you"

"You don't have to do that, you can stay i don't mind"

"Nah, I'm tired anyway and Al is here for a while so i will arrange to meet her tomorrow or something" I whispered before running off.

"Sorry, Al but is it alright if we meet up tomorrow or something its just I'm really tired... and worried about Joey, he seems quite upset, do you mind if we go now" I asked a few minutes later when i found her stood outside with a glass of wine.

"Of course that's fine" She said and i began to leave only for her to grab my hand a few seconds later. "Thank you for being there for Joey i have a feeling he really need a friend right now"

"Sure, and he has always been a really good friend to me so I'm just repaying the favor"

" Oh and Lo when we do meet up we are so talking boys, cause i sort of met one a uni and i want to tell you all about him and how he"

"La, la,la i don't want to hear anymore"Joey said putting his fingers in his ears as he came into the kitchen.

"Joey stop! I don't do that when you bring a new girl home every night and i am your twin so i think I'm old enough too..." She giggled as Joey interrupted her.

"Seriously Al, your scaring me here"He moaned and i laughed, him looking at me and not being able to stop himself from chuckling slightly which made me smile wildly.

"Bye Joe" She said hugging him while clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"Bye Al and its so good to see you, i feel like i haven't seen you in ages"

"It was Christmas" She smiled. "But i finish in the summer and then i will be able to see you guys a lot more often"

"Good cause i have really missed you sis"

"I have missed you too"

"Are you ready then" I asked smiling and Joey nodded before coming and standing next to me.

"Your not going already are you Lauren"Mum said sounding quite disappointed as i hugged her.

"Yer sorry i had to go into work today and i have been stuck there most of the day, so I'm really tired"

"You work way too much darling, you need to have a break at some point and i bet you haven't eaten all day either"

"I haven't really had time but i did have a muffin and a coffee this morning and i have breaks but the gym really needs me until its ready to open. But when it is i will have loads of time to relax i promise"

"Are you coming to dinner on Sunday"

"Yer of course, I'm off work till Monday now, so i have the whole weekend free"

"Good you can get some proper sleep then sweetheart, you work way to hard sometimes and me and your dad get really worried about you"

"I know but I'm okay and i will see you guys on Sunday, okay"

"Okay babe"Dad said as he hugged me. "You keep an eye on my little girl for me please Joey"

"Of course"Joey said smiling as we said one last goodbye to everyone before heading back to my flat.

2 hours later...

"Are you sure your okay Joey, you have been really quite since we got back here" I said as i sat down at the opposite side of the sofa to him.

"I'm sorry babe, i have just been thinking"

"Is it about your dad, i know that's why my mum did something to help you i could tell by the look on your face when we were in the kitchen, or i know that's why now anyway... Listen we don't have to talk about it if you don't want too , i just want to make sure your okay and to let you know I'm here if you ever do want to talk about it"

"Well yer it was about him and thanks" He said before clearing his throat."And you know me, I'm always okay"

"Your right Joey, i do know you , probably better then anyone, even Alice and she is your twin, that's how i know your not okay"I whispered as i slipped my hand into his and squeezed it gently and he smiled down at our hands as i did.

"Oh... I kind of forgot how well you know me... It was just hard you know... I was going to go and get a coffee from the cafe but i couldn't go in, i was just stood outside staring at it and that's how you mum found me... I was so embarrassed. I mean its just a cafe i should have been able to go inside"

"Hey... Its okay"I said pulling him into a hug as i saw tears roll down his cheek "Its not just a cafe Joey.. Its where your dad"

"Please don't say it" He breathed tightening his arms around me.

"Okay... Its okay"I said as i cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away, him closing his eyes as i did, leaning his face into my hand further which made me smile.

"I really miss him Lo..."He breathed opening his eyes and they met mine straight away and i got lost in his eyes, finding myself leaning forward slightly after a few seconds.

"I know you do baby" Why did i just call him that!

"Not so much when I'm with you though... Being around you makes me feel a little better somehow"

"Joe..."I trailed off as he lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek.

"I'm not like Whitney says i am you know, not anymore, my dad dying changed me ... I haven't even been near a girl in like a year"

"Oh well... That's erm good i guess" I breathed.

"You know, your even more beautiful then you were when i left and i didn't even think that was possible"

"Y. You think I'm beautiful"I breathed before blushing as he nodded. And then for some reason that i can't even figure out i threw complete caution to the wind and pressed my lips to his, it only taking him like a second to respond and then we were kissing passionately. Me and Joey, now this is one thing i never thought would happen.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you i have no idea what came over me" I said breathlessly moments later as i stood up.

"Lo where are you going, its not like i wasn't kissing you back i actually quite..."

"To be honest I'm really tired, goodnight Joey" I interrupted before running into my room and slamming the door behind me. And then i closed my eyes as i leaned against my door. He has only been here 24 hours and I'm kissing him, what is wrong with me. I have never even looked at him that way before not until i found myself staring at him in my office yesterday. What is happening to me, to us.

Joey's p.o.v

I sighed as Lauren slammed the door and then i threw my head back. Why does kissing her have to feel so amazing i mean i could say its just cause i haven't kissed anyone is quite a while but it has never been as amazing as that before. Lauren is my cousin so that just makes things even more complicated not that i think Lauren will want anything further to happen then what just did. She hates men at the best of times. but if kissing her feels this good then i can only imagine how good other things are going to be. No! There is no way i can let myself think about that, even though it has been quite a while.

Shaking myself from my thoughts moment later , i decided to go to bed not that I'm going to get any sleep now and even if i do all I'm going to dream of is Lauren i just know it ,but i guess its worth a try i can't just sit here all night.

The next morning...

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking and my stomach rumbled, but then i frowned getting out of bed wondering if someone else is here, apart from Lauren cause she never cooks. She always says its a waist of time and its way better to just go and get take out from somewhere. But sure enough as i walked out of my room and into the kitchen, Lauren was stood there dishing up breakfast for both of us.

"Morning" I said smiling while still frowning slightly.

"Oh hey, i hope you hungry cause there is plenty and Alice is going to be here in a minute to have breakfast with us" She said smiling at me before quickly looking away.

"Oh... Okay, i was kind of hoping that we could talk about last night though"I said and she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds before sighing and then she carried on for a few more minutes.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"What are you talking about, of course there is, we kissed and it was amazing but then you ran off"

"We are cousins Joey, so of course i did, anyway we were having an emotional conversation so lets just put it down to that and move on"

"What if i don't want to just move on" I questioned as the door bell rang.

Lauren's p.o.v

I stood here staring at Joey for a few minutes... He didn't just say that did he. I thought him of all people would agree and understand that we just need to forget about last night , no matter how amazing that kiss was. Our family has been though enough lately without us adding to it.

"Joe... There is no way anything can happen and we both know its for the best to just forget about it"

"Why"

"Cause we are cousins... And there has been enough drama in our family over the past few years and i don't want to be the one that makes it worse"

"But... You can't tell me you don't feel what i feel can you" He said staring at me but i just sighed, we carried on staring at each other for a few minutes though.

I cleared my throat a few moments later before looking away and then i hurried to go and open the door, i heard Joey sigh as i did but Alice is really banging on the door now and if I'm honest i really do need to be out of this conversation cause its not going to do either of us any good.

"Wow you 2 are slow,wake you did i"She questioned as i opened the door to see her stood there with a boy who is actually quite good looking, not as good looking as Joey though, not that he is someone to be compared to or anything and i have no idea why i am doing that.

"Sorry Al we were arguing over who should open the door and Joey refused too, you know how boys can be... Anyway breakfast is nearly ready" I smiled as her and the boy came through and Joey instantly went into protective brother mode when he saw Alice had come with a boy, but not before he smiled at me weakly.

"Who are you then, are you the boy my sister was talking about last night"He said folding his arms over his chest and i tried to ignore how it makes his muscles bulge in his top to the point where it looks like his top is about to rip.

Biting my lip i quickly went over and started to plate up another plate.

"Joe be nice , this is Malcolm from my Chemistry class,Malcolm this is my twin Joey and our cousin Lauren"Alice said and i winced slightly at be called his cousin but i masked it by smiling.

"Its nice to meet you" I said smiling.

"You better treat her right or i will end you"Joey mumbled and i saw Malcolm swallow as he did.

"Joe" Me and Alice both hissed.

"What! I promised dad i would look after you didn't i and I'm not going to let him down now am i"

"Its okay Alice i have a sister too and I'm the same even though she is older then me"Malcolm said and Joey suddenly smiled as he did.

"I'm glad you understand then but don't think this means i won't end you if you hurt her" Joey said holding his hand out.

"Of course, but i won't hurt her i promise"Malcolm said as he shook his hand.

"Good, now both of you go and sit down, me and Lo will bring the plates in, in a sec"Joey said and he nodded before taking Alice's hand and heading over to the table. "See i told you, I'm not who i was when i left or i would have punched that guy just for looking at Al" He said as he joined me at the kitchen counter when i had finished plating up.

"Here, and the only reason you used to do that was cause you knew what guys wanted, being a playboy yourself"

"Yer but I'm not like that anymore, as i have said, i promise you I'm not, all those one night stands are way behind me" He whispered.

"Good for you"I sighed before our eyes locked as our hands brushed while Joey took 2 of the plates from me. After a few seconds he smiled at me brightly before walking back over to the table.

Then i shook my head to snap myself from my thoughts before i grabbed the other 2 plates and i didn't miss the slightly smirk on Joey's face when i got to the table and realized i was going to be sat next to him, Grate just what i need to be sat really close to Joey when I'm still very confused about what is going on between us and we kissed and have also nearly kissed once today already..

Breakfast was fairly awkward for me cause every few minutes Joey's leg kept brushing against mine and i just knew he was doing it on purpose cause he kept smiling at me every time i looked at him. I just have no idea what i am going to do if he doesn't stop...

**Hey everyone :) Sorry i was going to update yesterday but i went to the firework competition with my family and we didn't get back till late. **

**So what do you think about this chapter? Joey and Lauren are growing closer aren't they no matter how much Lauren is trying to fight it . **

**Thank you: to the 2 guests for your reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**thanks for taking the time to read everyone and i hope you all enjoy it.**

**please review if you have a minute :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

Friday...

We are going to R&R tonight and i have to say after a very long week of working I'm looking forward to letting my hair down and having some fun. Although i do have to work today cause the ceiling is getting fix after bits just started falling down while other work was being done and also i can get some stuff done while I'm here so i guess its not so bad. Things between me and Joey are still pretty weird, but we do still hang around each other all the time though and mess around like we always used too. But something has definitely changed between us not that it can mean anything... I have leaned that in life things are much better if you are on your own, not that i mind being on my own of course in fact i love being on my own...i don't have time for all the drama men cause anyway.

Joey has always been different though, he was the only guy i was friends with growing up and we have always been really close, but I'm going to make sure we are never that close and not just cause we are cousins its also cause i have seen how much it can ruin peoples lives. And no matter what i have always found myself wanting to be close to Joey I guess that comes from pretty much growing up with someone and spending most of our time together seen as right up until Joey's dad died we all lived together, my mum always used to say it was cheeper that way but still we were always together him, me and Al even when Abi was born the 3 of us were still like best friends, me and Joey were always a little closer to each other then we were to Alice though.

"Bacon roll" Joey said startling me from my daydream.

"Erm i think you may be confused cause this is a gym there is no bacon here" I smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Very funny, here you go" He said passing me what looks like a burger packet. He looks good today... Well he always looks good but today especially, he must have been working out this morning or something.

"What are you doing here, i thought the builders were not going to let anyone but me down here while they are fixing the ceiling" I said putting my pen down as i smiled at him and then i took a sip of the tea he also brought me , my bacon roll being forgotten about for a minute.

"Well i kind of sneaked past them, besides i knew you probably wouldn't have had time to grab something cause you have been really busy and i didn't want you to miss lunch again, like you always do every time you get busy, trust me Lo you are way too thin to be skipping meals... So come on eat up"

"Joe, its dangerous out there, you shouldn't have sneaked down here... but thank you for being so sweet"I smiled before taking a bit of my bacon roll him then smiling back at me. "Mm... This is so good "

"Isn't it , i had one myself before, i got them from the cafe on Bridge street" He smiled."So are you still up for tonight,Al is really looking forward to it and i am too, it will be good to have a night out"

"Well yes, as long as i don't get too busy here"

"No! You promised"He said standing up and i frowned as he took the pen off me just as i picked it up again and then he put it on the table before pulling me up to stand in front of him. "You work way too hard and you need to take a break so... Come on time to leave, and you are coming tonight if i have to drag you there myself, kicking and screaming" He said smirking.

"Now that i would love to see... Especially since i think we both know you could never make me do anything"I laughed.

"Just watch me baby" He said looking me dead in the eye, and just at one look into those gorgeous eyes and i can tell that he is very amused at the moment. "So come on you are going to pamper yourself and take your time getting ready... I know how long girls take with these things, every time we used to go out you used to spend like 3 hours in the bathroom" He said and i rolled my eyes at the last part.

"It only takes me a few hours to get ready to go out, but so what i am a girl as you said" I said poking my tongue out at him. "And i don't work that hard Joey, besides i need to get this done the company needs it before Monday"  
>"Grate you can come in on Sunday before our normal family dinner , i will even help you, now come time to relax, doctors orders , you need a bit more fun in your life"<p>

"Your not a doctor Joe, don't you remember when we were 5, you thought putting mud on my knee when i cut myself was going to make it all better and as i said before i don't work that hard i have only been here a few hours today"

"Yes and this is the least amount of time you have been here since i came back normally you spend most day here,you will be here from like 6 in the morning till like 10 at night "

"Well yer but..."

"But nothing, come on time to go"

"No Joe..." I said moving away from and going to walk back toward my desk but Joey grabbed my hand before i could get there.

"Babe you came here even though it is dangerous, they are replacing the ceiling, i don't even know why they let you in here and i think they should lose their jobs cause of it" He stated firmly as he folded his arms.

"Will you stop Joe! I told them to let me be here cause i have a lot to do and if they didn't i would find someone else to do the job, so if you don't mind i will see you later"

"No! Or you are going to work all day and then you will be too tired to come out tonight" He moaned. "So come on we are going home"He said as he started leading me out of the office.

"Joey, stop"I shouted pulling my hand from his but i wasn't expecting him to be so close as he turned back around his chest nearly crashed into mine and now he is stood really close to me and we are both breathing heavily.

"What's up" He whispered looking quite concerned but i was too busy studying his lips and wondering just how bad it could be if i was to just close the small gap between us and press our lips together. "Lo" He breathed lifting my chin so we were looking into each others eyes.

"You nearly walked into a ladder, you should be more careful next time" I breathed leaning into him slightly before i pulled away completely as he closed his eyes. And then i was heading off towards my flat, hearing Joey's footsteps behind me moments later.

A while later as we sat drinking tea in a comfortable silence...

"So i was thinking i might take that job at the gym and stay for a while when Alice has gone home"Joey said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What really, that's grate I mean if you are sure that your okay with living back around here" I said feeling really excited at the prospect of being able to have Joey around for a while longer.

"Well yer i was worried about it at first, but its not so bad being back round here then i thought it was going to be... thanks to you and although i can't go in the cafe i would like to give it a go being back here... I'll be moving out of here soon though so you can have your flat back"

"Don't leave"I blurted out before i could stop myself. I have no idea where that came from... Even though i do really want him to stay living here,its really good having him around, but i never meant for it to come out like that.

"I like you living here its better then living here on my own trust me, it can be quite lonely... But if you really want to go its up to you i guess" I sighed before looking down.

"Your really want me to stay" He questioned while tucking some hair behind my ear, my eyes lifting to meet his as he did.

"Well yer but only if you want too as well"

"I would love to stay here, i love living with you too by the way, at least your not always bugging me to tidy up , but then that could be cause you messier then me" He smirked.

"Hey I'm not messy, i just like knowing where everything is"I pouted looking around to see my flat is actually quite messy at the moment, but to be fair i am snowed under with work at the moment"

"Yer even if its all over the floor" He chuckled as he flung his arm over the back of the sofa and i couldn't help snuggling closer to him, but i think that's just cause there is a bit of a breeze in here.

"Whatever"I mumbled before yawning and he put his arm around me which made me jump a bit at first but then but then i snuggled into his arms and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and put it around us and i was going to complain, but for some reason i feel really tired at the moment. Joey kissed the top of my head softly as i snuggled further into his embrace deciding that laying like this for a while really couldn't do any harm really, can it. Moments later my eyes where sliding shut.

3 hours later...

I woke up as Joey shifted slightly underneath me before tightening his arms around me ,we are both now somehow laid on the sofa all cuddled up, i don't remember this happening.

"You alright, sleeping beauty"Joey whispered smiling brightly as he turned and looked at me.

"Sorry i didn't mean to fall asleep on you or at all in fact i just felt really tired all of a sudden"

"That's cause you are always working... so it doesn't surprise me that you are not sleeping properly, but now i have made you take time to relax you have realized how worn out you are,huh"

"Oh so its your fault ,good to know"I joked before smirking.

"Oh charming, i try and help and this is what i get"He laughed.

"Yer well you know me i have never really liked being told what to do"

"Well you better get used to it cause all the time I'm living here I'm going to make sure you relax a lot more" He said leaning over me slightly with a determined look on his face, but for some reason i found it quite sexy, that fact shocked me cause i never used to pay attention to the way he looks or the faces he pulls, don't get me wrong i have always known he is good looking, there would be something wrong with me if i didn't, but back then we were just good friends as well as cousins. Things have definitely changed since then if i think he looks a little sexy.

"Why do i get the feeling we are going to fall out a lot more then we are used too" I pouted as i crossed my arms, him moving back slightly to give me more room to move.

"We probably will but it wont stop me from making you rest even if i have to carry you home, especially if its 2 in the morning like Tuesday" He started and i groaned, no matter how tired i was i had to stay there cause there was a problem with the alarm and i couldn't leave until it was sorted or by the time i had got there in the morning all the very expensive equipment i still have to pay for would probably have been gone.

"Urge! You are so annoying and it was only one day i was there that late, and that was only cause i didn't want anything stolen"

"You are so Hot! When you pout"He said as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Joey"I sighed as i pushed myself up so i am now in a sitting position,Joey doing the same and sitting on the cushion next to me.

"What i was just saying, i like you Lauren, a lot" He breathed.

"No you don't, i have already said i think the only reason we were both so blown away by that kiss is cause of how emotionally the conversation we were having was"

"So you were blown away by it too then cause you never said you were,and what if it has nothing to do with our talk, what if kissing you feels the same now as it did then" He said trying to move closer to me but i moved back as he did.

"It wont be and as i said it was a very emotional moment so of course it blew me away"

"Maybe we should try it again then at least then we would know"He said trying to move closer to me again but this time i put my hands out to stop him and he looked at me for a minute before sighing and looking down.

"No alright! We are cousins and friends , lets not ruin that besides you know me and men don't really mix, they annoy me too much apart from you but then i think that is cause we are such good friends"

"Is that what you think this is... Friendship , that is what this used to be but we both know since i came back something is really different between us, but a good different and i know you feel it too or we wouldn't keep having these moments" "And we fancy each other, that much is clear"He said smirking slightly.

"Look i know you trying to play some sort of game with me Joey, I'm not stupid unlike most of your one night stands"

"What are you talking about, I'm not trying to play games, i just want to do what feels right and that's be with you"

"And how many girls have you said that too in past to get you what you want, and i won't be one of the girls you drop as soon as you get what you want"

"I have told you I'm not like that anymore... Besides your different, your my Lo, my best friend and cousin who i just so happen to think i may be falling in love with" He said and my breathing hitched as he did. He can't mean that, he just can't. "How long has it been since you have had someone in your life Lo,that cares about you as much as i do and will doing anything to look after and to make you happy"

"Why does that matter, i love being on my own and i really wish i could believe what you said to me but i just can't" I said sadly before getting to my feet and going to have a shower, so me and Al will still have time to do our nails and face packs and that before we leave. And i heard Joey sigh as i walked off cause i ignored him when he called after me,i really have no idea how we are going to act normal in front of Alice with the conversation we have just had.

An hour later...

I closed my eyes as the water started running cold , have i really been in here that long, i was really enjoying the hot water though, it was helping me clear my head a little bit.

"Lauren, Al is here and she wants to know where to put all your girly stuff" Joey shouted though the door a few minutes later as i wrapped my towel around me and i rolled my eyes as he did, he always did call make up and that girly stuff.

"On the table in the living room" I shouted, maybe it wont be so hard to act normal.

"Okay, are you alright you have been in there quite a while"

"Fine... I'll be out in a second, I'm just getting dressed"

2 hours later...

"Well if it isn't Hulk and Electro" Joey said laughing as he pointed at our face packs as he sat down.

"Shut up Joe we are cleaning our pours" Alice scolded while pocking her tongue out.

"I really don't get why girls go to so much trouble, its not like guys in a night club are really going to care"

"Its not for guys,Joey we do this stuff for us, so we feel good about ourselves, guys are so clueless" Alice mumbled.

"Girls are so weird"Joey grumbled as he put the football on which me and Alice both rolled our eyes at.

"What colour nail varnish should i use tonight" Alice asked a few minutes later as she put about 10 bottles on the table.

"Erm, lets see, well you are wearing a blue dress so i would go with green... I'm wearing red to match my dress, now what about lip gloss, pink or red" I asked.

"Pink i would say, just so then not everything you are wearing is red"She chuckled and i giggled as she did, Joey rolling his eyes at us.

"Pink it is then"I cheered.

"The guys at the club are going to love your outfit Lo..."

"Do you think... I saw this on the stall yesterday so... Anyway guys aren't the reason I'm wearing this, i just like this dress"

"You know i would say you are lying, but i think seen as its you, your actually being serious, you know just cause you don't want guys to fancy doesn't mean they wont"

"Shes right Lo... Guys don't go away just cause you might want them too" Joey said looking up from the football and winking at me to which i just rolled my eyes.

A while later...

"I can't believe we got I'd"I laughed as we sat at a table with our first drinks which just so happens to be a bottle of Vodka so we can do shots.

"It doesn't surprise me, Al looks about 12" Joey smirked.

"Hey i do not and its not my fault that I'm not as tall as you" She pouted before turning away from Joey who she happens to be sat next too, which makes me quite happy cause then we wont have a repeat of that day at breakfast where he kept deliberately brushing his leg against mine .

"Come on guys what are we waiting for"I questioned as i filled the shot glasses and pasted them around.

"Nothing!Here's to reunions"Joey said holding his glass up as he said it, Me and Alice repeated his words before we all downed the shots, the vodka burning my throat as i swallowed it.

"Wow i forgot how nasty this is in the beginning" I shuddered.

An hour later we had pretty much toasted to everything from Alice being back from uni to Bradley and uncle Derek and we have already finished that bottle of vodka and are half way through another one and i think its pretty much safe to say we are all a little tipsy.

"So what shall we toast too now" Joey asked slamming his glass down on the table. "Oh i know being in love with someone you shouldn't and then they don't believe you cause of the way you used to be " He slurred before looking as if he was about to cry as he looked at me.

"What are you talking about"Alice asked confused.

"Ignore him Al, he's drunk, we all are" I said quickly.

"I'm not drunk"He mumbled.

"Oh look Peter's over there" I smiled as he turned and saw us and i mouthed 'come and join us' to him, him nodding as he grabbed his beer before he made his way over and Joey grumbled something that i didn't quite catch as he did, i don't know why though him and Peter have always been friends and as far as i know they still are.

"Hey man i heard you were back" Peter said smiling as Joey shook his hand with a clearly forced smile on his face.

"Yer sorry, i have been meaning to arrange a lads night out but i have only really been back a week so i haven't really had that much time yet"

"That's okay dude i knew you probably wanted to spend time with your family, maybe all us lads can go out next weekend or something"Peter suggested.

"No weekends are for just the 3 of us seen as were not going to spend much time together ,like old times until uni is finished" Alice pouted.

"Okay..."

"Maybe when Al has gone back to uni" I smiled as Alice and Joey both went up to the bar to get a round in.

"Yer that sounds good..."

"Ooh i love this song, come and dance with me" I said smiling as i turned to Peter when The black eyed peas , Good feeling came on and he hesitated for a second before taking my out stretched hand and we walked over to the dance floor , Joey and Alice looking at us strangely when they saw us.

Me and Peter stood apart as we danced along to the song, the next song that came on was slower and even with alcohol in our systems we moved closer together awkwardly.

"This sort of reminds me of prom, but a lot more awkward"Peter laughed as we bumped heads.

"Yep... At least we know one things for sure though, we are definitely over each other if its awkward being close to each other now"  
>"True"<p>

A few minutes later we danced in a not so comfortable but a little less awkward silence.

"Mind if i cut in" Joey said form the side of us suddenly startling us slightly.

"Oh, erm, sure , i guess" Peter said shrugging his shoulders as he took Joey's place dancing with Alice , Joey pulling me closer as soon as Peter was out of the way.

"Why are you doing this to me"He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Doing what"I asked confused.

"Trying to make me jealous, is this some sort of test to see if i really have feelings for you, Well guess what if it is it worked cause i am jealous, very jealous"

"What are you talking about Joey we were just dancing and if as you said it make you jealous then that is your problem, not mine"

"Maybe, but its your fault you are driving me crazy, I can't get you our of my head no matter how hard i try and it really hurts that you don't believe me or you don't want too at least ... I think your scared though"

"And what do i have to be scared of" I said feeling suddenly angry at him.

"Getting hurt that's why you don't want guys anywhere near you isn't it,its cause you are scare of getting hurt rather then them annoying you, but i promise you if you were to let us give this thing between us a try i would never hurt you . I care about you too much to ever do that"

"You don't know anything and this whole us thing you keep going on about, stops now, there will never be an us cause-" I got interrupted by Joey's lips crashing against mine, my eyes slamming shut at his actions and everyone else in the club melted away its like we are the only 2 it shouldn't be surprising that i haven't even given a thought to the fact that i am in the middle of a very busy club kissing my cousin heatedly...

**Hey everyone :) so what do you think of this chapter ? How is Lauren going to react when they stop kissing? was she really trying to make Joey jealous?**

**I will try and update this again on Friday , I'm going to spend most of this week working on love flames so hopefully i can start posting it again next week, I'm actually going to carry on working on it as soon as i have posted this i just wanted to give you a chapter today so your not waiting ages for me to update anything :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far I'm so happy that you are enjoying it although i am a little sad that there is only 2 more chapters after this one left :(**

**Thank you to: the 3 guests for your reviews I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you like this one just as much xxx**

**please review everyone if you have a second and thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

The thing that brought me back to reality was a glass smashing as it fell on the floor ,as Joey pushed me up against the table it was sat after a few more seconds longer of letting myself enjoy the kiss i pushed Joey away and i touched lips with my fingers in disbelief, had this really just happened.

When i finally got up the courage to turn around i saw pretty much everyone in the club is stood staring at us including Alice and Peter who look shocked but for some reason not disgusted like i thought they would, although some people were looking at us like that. And that is when i knew i needed to leave right now i hate having people look at me like that, at us like that, so i turned on my heels and ran out of the bar and up the steps, leaning against the wall as i got outside, moments later.

"Lauren wait"Joey sighed as he caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"No! Did you see the way people were looking at us in there" I snapped. "And its all your fault ,your the one who kissed me in there, in front of everyone including your sister"

"I don't care about anyone else seeing, or the way you react, i only care about you"

"Well i care how people react, cause I'm the one who still has to deal with this when you are long gone, and onto the next girl you think you love"I said snatching my hand from his and going to walk off again.

"Lauren please wait"He breathed.

"No, Joey just leave me alone, the best thing for everyone is if I'm on my own at the moment or I'm going to end up saying something that i will end up regretting" I sighed before running off in the direction on my flat.

I got dressed into my pj's as soon as i got back and then got straight into bed after washing my make up off. A tear ran down my face as i thought about what people are going to be saying tomorrow especially my family... And we have all been through so much, we don't need this took me about an hour to stop crying... Which of course left my cheeks red and blotchy and my eyes all puffy, which is just so attractive... I sighed after looking in the mirror to see just that, grate! On top of everything else i look disgusting...

The next morning...

As i woke up to the sun beaming in , my head started banging straight away and i groaned while burying my head further into my pillow, hoping the pain would go if i did. However when i did all the events of last night came rushing back to me and i screamed into my pillow. I really wish i didn't have to go out today, cause i know the way people are going to be looking and what they are going to say, i mean everyone knows me and Joey are cousins. Urge, why did Joey have to kiss me in a busy club in front of everyone!

There is no way I'm going to talk about last night with him though, its just not going to happen, no matter how much he wants too, and even if i did want to be with him which I'm not sure i do i just really don't think it would work, i sighed as i threw my head back into the pillow having sat up a few minutes ago and then i winced cause my head is still banging, the thoughts swirling around in my head each one more confusing then the last one didn't help... I decided it might help clear my head by getting ready slowly. Leaving my room moments later i was stopped in my tracks when i saw Joey laid on the sofa fast asleep with the throw for the back of the sofa wrapped around him, and it made me remember yesterday when we were laid there together when i was asleep. I found myself staring at him for probably longer then i should have but then he does look so peaceful and really quite hot, 'I really need to stop thinking about this now' I thought as i stomped my foot on the floor, before looking over at Joey nervously thinking i may have woken him up cause he stirred slightly, but luckily he was just turning over.

After that i left quickly before he woke up, i really need some time to try and get my head straight after last night and i really don't want to end up hurting his feeling by saying something i will regret cause i know he will want to talk if he wakes up and I'm still here.

40 minutes later...

"Can i have a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, please Luce" I said, just managing to smile as i stood at the counter in the cafe.

"Sure i will bring it over, if you like and we can have a little catch up"She said smiling.

"Oh ,okay"I frowned, we normally a girls night out at least once a week although that has changed since i bought the new gym but we still see each other quite a bit so I'm not really sure what she wants to catch up about. "How much do i owe you"

"Its on the house, you are my best friend after all"

"Thanks Luce" I beamed before going over and sitting in the corner, hoping that sitting quietly for a minute might help me get rid of my headache.

After a few minutes Lucy appeared next to me smiling as she put my muffin and coffee down on the table .

"Oh and i thought you might need these"She said smiling as she handed me some paracetamol.

"Thank you so much, your a life saver, i was out at home, how did you know i even needed them"

"Well Peter woke up this morning with a banging headache and he said he was out with you , Joey and Alice last night so i figured you would"

"Oh... Well we did have a lot of vodka last night from what i could remember, but that was before he arrived"

"Yer him and Alice stayed on for a while after you and Joey left ... Oh and Peter told me about the kiss you had with Joey, so spill what was it like, are you guys together now, why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you 2, i mean i have been trying to set you up with people for months, if i had known Joey would have been the one you would end up wanting to be with then i would have called him and told him to get his but back here like 6 months ago"She said all at once as she smiled brightly, why I'm not sure, i was expecting everyone to be disgusted.

Closing my eyes for a second as i let my coffee wash down the paracetamol, i sighed deeply before opening my eyes to see Lucy waiting patiently with her head resting her hands staring at me .

"Luce"I sighed. "Nothing is going on, not really, we kissed drunkenly, not that it was our first kiss, that was the other day" I began knowing if i didn't tell her everything she would somehow know, i don't know why she just seems to be good at that.

"You guys had kissed before" She said clapping her hands excitedly. "So what does this mean, are you sure there is nothing going on between you 2 and did you like it"

"Luce just let me finish and you will know" I mumbled and she nodded eagerly. "Things have been a little different between me and Joey since he got back, Its like we are always staring at each other or we find excuses to be touching each other in some way even if its just our hands then we are staring into each others eyes and we can't look away and yer those kisses were amazing but this can't happen, i can't be with him, if for no other reason then the fact that he is my cousin, so no there is nothing going on between us and there never will be"

"So what! Your cousins big deal, why should that matter as long as your happy that is the main thing and i know your scared of being with someone Lo, even though you say you are not, you have never really had a real relationship and i think that is mainly down to the fact that your dad has always cheated on your mum and you think that all men are like that. And i know its something you have had to deal with for as far back as you can remember. But it would be a shame if you were never with anyone cause you are scared you are going to end up in the same situation as your mum was in... but she was the one who always decided to take him back Lo, every time and i know what you are like, if that was to ever happen to you, you would just walk away, after getting revenge of course, but still... You should try and give Joey a chance no matter how scared you are cause sometimes we all have to do things that scare us and i really want you to be happy that's why i keep setting you up... Plus i kind of want us to be able to go out on double dates"She said and i rolled my eyes at the last part. "Do you have feelings for him"

"Well... Yer but..."

"No buts Lo, if you have feelings for him you should let him know"

"But if he knows i do, then i will get hurt, that's what happens when you care about someone like that, they always end up hurting you in the end and what if no matter what he says, Joey is just the same as every other guy"

"Well i don't think he is, but if he is then, you move on"

"I think i love him though" I sighed.

"Really" She said smiling wildly.

"Maybe... But what if he ends up cheating on me cause he doesn't have the guts to tell me he doesn't want to be with me anymore, just like my dad always has to my mum" I breathed. "Its not like he exactly has the best track record when it come to women does he"

"Oh come on Lo even i can see he has changed and i haven't really seen him since he has been back, seen as he can't come in here at the moment which is understandable... and Lo if he was still the same Joey he would have gone off with Whitney the other day and you know he would have"

"I know... And we were only 16 when he left but..."

"Listen Lo I'm not trying to push into something you are not ready for but just know, no matter what you chose i will alway be your friend and when you are ready to take that step with someone and to be with them properly i want to be the first one to know" She said hugging me tightly as we both stood up.

"Thank you Lucy, you really are the bestest friend ever"I said smiling weakly as i wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "And i promise i will think about everything you have said and who know maybe i will talk to Joey tonight"

"That's grate and i hope you do , but only if you are ready" She said before laughing as i hugged her tightly again, but then i started to panic when i realized what the time is, i promised Tyler i would meet him at the gym so he could help put the equipment together half an hour ago, seen as the builder managed to finish the ceiling yesterday and they brought the keys over just before Alice turned up.

"I'm sorry Luce, but I'm really going to have to go " I sighed as i grabbed my coat and picked up my muffin, laptop case and folders. "I promised Ty i would meet him at the gym half an hour ago"

"Okay, we are still on for Wednesday though right" she asked.

"Of course, i will see you about 2ish, if there are no problems that means Joey can't deal with it, seen as he is my new manager"

"Really... I think you 2 working together will be quite interesting" She smirked and i rolled my eyes again before saying goodbye quickly and rushing out the cafe.

"Okay bye Lo"I heard her shout as i was rushing away, only to end up bumping straight into someone.

"Oh no"I cried as my folder flew open when it hit the ground and documents went everywhere.

"Here let me help you Lo" He said as he hurried all over the market with me helping me pick them up.

"I'm so sorry uncle Jack, i wasn't really paying attention to where i was going" I sighed.

"Its okay, no harm done"

"Except to all the paperwork i have to send off to company's for stock and for permission to extend the gym into the building next door, you know the one that is empty and I'm hoping to maybe do it sometime next year"

"That's grate Lo and i know whatever you do you are going to make it grate... And it will all be alright Lo, I'm sure they will all be fine when they have dried out a bit... Are you okay"He asked looking really concerned.

"Yer I'm fine just a bit tired from last night"I said forcing a smile.

"Okay... Well why don't i walk you to the gym and then maybe i can stay for a bit and we can have a little chat"

"Okay..."I said before we started walking down the street, still collecting documents as we went .

A while later...

"Urge, they want over £1000 and they don't even finish the job"I shouted as i slammed down the phone.

"What happened"Uncle Jack said coming back in the office, having gone to the toilet.

"Well the builders said they have finished only for Ty to tell me when we got here that they haven't even put the light fitting back up" I snapped.

"Okay, well calm down Lo, i will help you sort it out and are you sure there is nothing else bothering you cause you are acting really different to the way you normally do" He asked again looking worried.

"Yer..."I mumbled before clearing my throat and then i looked down at the paperwork and is really not my day but then that could be because my head is everywhere and i have been finding it really hard to concentrate.

"Okay... Right I'm going to go and phone Roxy about having Amy and then i will go and get some lunch, do you want me to get you anything"

"No thanks i don't really have time i need to get this done but thank you" I smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit" He said smiling before sighing as he left the office.

25 minutes later...

"Lauren" Amy shouted as she came running in the office and gave me a hug and i sat her on my lap so she could.

"You alright Aim's"I asked smiling as i rubbed my eyes when i looked away from my work for a minute.

"Yes! Daddy got me a Mc furry and you" She giggled pointing and i sighed.

"I told you i don't have time to stop uncle Jack" I moaned.

"Well you are going to have to now" He smirked. "And your cousins wants to spend some time with you "

"Urge, fine..."

"So you know I'm not going to stop asking what's wrong so you may as well just tell me" He said as he brought another chair over and sat next to me.

"Oh like you don't already know about the kiss, everyone knows" I sighed.

"What kiss, uh did you kiss a boy last night"He teased and i rolled my eyes.

"Maybe..."

"Who was it"He asked smiling.

"No one you know"I lied.

"You called, what's up"I head Joey's voice say a few seconds later and i looked up frowning as i did.

"I didn't call you, why would i call you"I babbled and Joey frowned when i did.

"He means me, Lo, i was hoping he would know why you are acting so weird but you have already told me so..."Uncle Jack trailed off.

"You have" Joey said shocked. "Its not what you think, its wasn't just a one time thing... I hope"

"Why do you hope its not a one time kiss, when she kissed some random boy in the club"Uncle Jack said confused and Joey sighed before looking down after looking quite disappointed when our eyes met.

"No reason i just want Lo to be happy that's all" He said and i could hear the honesty in his voice which made my heart clench.

"Wait a second ,was it you"Uncle jack asked shocked and i closed my eyes.

"What makes you think that"I questioned.

"Well you are both normally so relaxed around each other and now your not, in fact you are both acting really weird" He smiled.

"We have only kissed a couple of times"Joey said quietly.

"Mummy kissy Danny" Amy giggled and i couldn't help but smile when she did.

"That's right..."

"You want something more to happen between you 2 don't you Joey"Uncle Jack asked looking at him and as i looked up i saw Joey was looking at me and Amy with a small smile on his face.

"Well yer... But Lo doesn't... And that's okay"

"Don't you, Lo"Uncle Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well... I..." I sighed.

"Come on Aim's,lets go and see if we can find uncle Max, i think Joey and Lauren need a chat" Uncle Jack said picking her up.

"Kay, Bye Lauren, I'll see you tomorrow when we have din dins a unkie Maxie's"She smiled.

"Bye bye baby" I smiled as i stood up and kissed her on the cheek before looking at Joey nervously and taking a deep breath as they left.

"Hey"I said shyly as i sat back down at my desk and started to stir what is left of my mc flurry.

"Lo stop" He whispered putting his hand over mine to stop me. "Its okay if you don't want to talk, we... We can just forget about it and move on... And I'm sorry about last night, i shouldn't have kissed you in front of everyone, Its just when i saw you with Peter i got really jealous and I'm really sorry for upsetting you, but i have never felt that before"He said going to stand up and walk off, but i slipped my hand into his before he could. And he turned and looked at our joined hands for a minute before looking up at me and smiling softly. And i swallowed hard feeling quite scared.

"Stay"I whispered and he nodded before coming round and sitting down next to me and we sat here for a few minutes in silence before i managed to pluck up the courage to say... "I'm scared" And Joey pulled me into a hug after tucking some hair behind my ear and i rested my head on his shoulder as he did.

"What of" He murmured as we pulled away slightly but we are still really close to each other.

"Liking you"I whispered.

"Why..."

"Cause you know i watched my parents marriage fall apart over and over again when my dad kept cheating on my mum and i promised myself i wouldn't even risk that happening to me, I'm scared you are going to be like my dad, too scared to say your not happy and then you will go out and find someone better or more fun then me, i really don't want to get hurt" I sighed as tears ran down my face and Joey pulled me into him immediately.

"Oh babe... Is this why you have always been so off about being with someone" He asked and i nodded into his shirt. "I would never do that to you Lauren, i saw how devastated you were every time he did that to your mum"

"You might feel differently if we are together and you realize just how boring i am, i mean i am pretty much all about this place at the moment even our family don't see me that often"

"I'm going to be working here too remember so we will get plenty of time together and i will never change my mind baby, you are like the least boring person i know and sure these places are important to you and why wouldn't they be, they are in memory of granddad after all, uncle Jack told me"

"Oh... I didn't think he even knew but then i think the portrait of him up on the wall is a little bit of a give away"

"Just a little" He smirked. "But then you were always a granddads girl when we were little so it doesn't surprise me that you would do something like this in his memory and he sure loved boxing"

"Yer he did , i remember he was always watching it when we went over for dinner on Sundays and i would sit there for hours on his knee watching it with him"I smiled think back to the memory. And then i looked over to see Joey was looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I promise you Lo, and although i know i don't have the best track record and after last night i don't expect you to trust me or give this a go, but just know if you do give me a chance i will never hurt you" Joey said after a few moments of silence.

"You shouldn't feel bad about last night and I'm sorry for the way i acted i just totally freaked out"

"I know and its okay baby i don't blame you, i should of thought about what i was doing"

Moments later i was leaning up and kissing him softly, not wanting to deny this any longer. "Okay" I breathed as i opened my eyes.

"Really"He said smiling wildly.

"Yes..."I smiled. "But we have to take things slow I'm not ready to jump into anything serious yet"

"Anything you want baby" He said before kissing me softly once more.

"Lets go home, New girl is on in a minute and i don't want to miss the new episodes"I said as i laced our fingers together.

"Do you not have to do anymore work today"

"Nah i think i have done all i need too for today... Besides i want us to curl up on the sofa and not move until it is time for us to go to bed.

"You got it babe"He said smiling as he led me out of the gym and over to our flat...

**Hey everyone, so here is today's chapter... and i have managed to post it quite a lot earlier then normal... so what do you think? did you like the way Joey and Lauren got together ?**

**There is only 1 chapter left now and i hope to post that on Tuesday, cause i want to spend as much time as possible working on Love flames which i hope to have at least one chapter up of next week :)**

**Thank you to the guest for your review and i hope you like this chapter too x**

**please review everyone and thank you so much for taking the time to read i hope you have enjoyed the chapter xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 months later...

Lauren's p.o.v

It turns out i really had nothing to worry about when it comes to being with Joey, things are amazing between us. We are so much closer then we were when he moved back here, in every way and we are the happiest we have ever been, you would think it would get boring being together all day everyday, but it doesn't and even though the gym is up and running now and we have just finished to extension into next door, i still go in everyday so i can spend all day with him. And it may or may not have something to do with the fact i get to watch him work out everyday after work which has led to 1 or 2 heated moment in the office and in the changing rooms... this place has only been open properly for a month now.

Its safe to say taking things slow between me and Joey didn't last too long and we were sharing a room pretty quickly.

Joey is very romantic though and we have gone out on a lot of dates which i have enjoyed very much especially the art gallery that opened a few weeks ago just outside the square. We also went for a picnic under the stars, Joey set it up as a surprise and it was so sweet and romantic, i loved it so much. Especially when we laid on the blanket looking up at the stars and we may have made out too, a lot. we have also had a lot of romantic dinners in the flat too, And Joey normally insists on cooking for us ,he seems to really love doing that, in fact he's not so keen on letting me in the kitchen unless as he says I'm in his shirt getting a drink in the middle of the night which i have caught him numerous times watching me do with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey baby, you enjoying the show"Joey smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me softly on the neck , which snapped me from my thoughts as i stood here watching people working or rather Joey... but i must have gotten lost in thought cause i didn't even notice him leave or come in here.

"Maybe..."I mumbled closing my eyes as i raked my fingers through his hair which made him moan gruffly as he snuggled closer to me.

"You okay" He breathed.

"Yer just thinking... what do you want to do tonight"I asked smiling as i turned in his arms so i was facing him.

"Well i was hoping we could have a movie night and get a take out, Maybe spend the whole night cuddled up on the sofa, and we can maybe kiss a little too or maybe a lot, what do you think"

"That sounds perfect and maybe we can get some of that posh wine that we had on our last date"

"Of course baby, white or red"

"Mm... Both please"I smiled before kissing him softly.

"Okay i will get it after work"

"You guys are so cute... but are you going to come back to work now cause 2 people are waiting for their boxing lessons"Tyler said from the doorway as he rolled his eyes at us.

"You better get back" I said before grabbing his hand as Tyler walked off.

"What's up"He asked smiling and a little confused as i stopped him in his tracks, but then i stood on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately.

"Now you can go"I breathed and he smirked before kissing him softly once more and then he went off to help Ty.

Surprisingly my parents and Joey's mum took us being together really well although i have a feeling uncle Jack had a word with them before we told them cause they didn't seem very surprised, and they were really cool with it although my dad gave Joey the normal you hurt my daughter i will kill you speech and he said to me as long as I'm happy that is all he wants for his little girl... In fact the only person in the whole square really who took it badly was Whitney, i honestly think she still has feelings for Joey and isn't just bitter about him breaking up with her all those years ago, no matter how much she says shes over him.I don't know why she can't just except that we love each other, even Fats has had enough of the way he she has been acting in fact they ended up breaking up cause of it and now when she isn't making snide remarks to us shes trying to get him back.

"Well you seem deep in thought, you thinking about anything interesting" Dad said startling me as he stood in front of my desk staring at me while i was chewing on the end of my pen and staring into space.

"Just me and Joey , as you know its Valentines day in a few days and Joey wants us to do something, but you know me I'm not used to the whole love thing so i have no idea what to get him or if there is anything special we should do"

"Well he likes boxing so why don't you try and get him tickets or something he is always talking about the place that just opened in town"

"Do you think he would like that then"

"Are you kidding he will love that, in fact i think he will love you forever for it and i bet he's not expecting anything"

"I know but he is always so sweet to me so i just want to do something special for him and i know he already has something planned he has been hinting for me to keep the day free for weeks"

"Babe, did you want to go to the Vic for lunch... Oh hey uncle Max , you alright"Joey asked as he came into the office a few minutes later.

"Hey Joe I'm good thanks, I'll leave you guys to it, i just wanted to give you this Lo, for some reason it was sent to our address"He said before passing me a very important looking envelope. "Oh and Joey can i have a quick please"

"Sure, I'll be right back baby and then we will go for lunch if you want"

"Yes please, I'm starving and thanks dad" I said smiling as they left the room, and it turns out that envelope was important, it was about a new project that I'm hoping to start after buying a big empty building in town, i just hope Joey thinks its a good idea, i think i may talk to him about it when we have lunch, the council have just given me permission and i would really love to hear his thoughts on it.

"Right are you ready then babe"Joey asked a few minutes later as he grabbed my coat for me.

"Yer just about, everything else can wait until we get back" I smiled.

"Right come on then, lunch awaits" He said lacing our fingers together and leading us out of the gym.

"Hang on i thought you said we were going to the Vic"I gasped as we walked into a fancy restaurant.

"Yer well i thought i would surprise my beautiful girlfriend"

"You didn't have to bring us here , you are so romantic Joe, I'm not sure i really look the part though"I blushed as i looked down at my comfy clothes.

"You look amazing babe... And you deserve to be surprised and treated good every day "He smiled and i just had to lean up and kiss him passionately when he did, i really have the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

"I love you so much and thank you for bringing me here"

"Your very welcome baby... But you see i have done this for a very selfish reason"

"Oh yer and what is that" I asked smirking.

"Well i wanted you all to myself for the rest of the day, most of which i was kind of hoping we could spend in bed... All cuddled up" He winked.

"Joe..."I blushed furiously.

"Like you don't want to spend the rest of the day the same way"

"Well..."I said pretending to think and he raised his eyebrows at me while smirking knowingly. "Okay maybe i do, a little"

"Good and by the way babe i love you more"He said kissing me softly just before we sat down at our table.

"Oh no what is she doing here"I asked as i saw Whitney walk through the door with Sarah , her best friend, oh and grate now she has seen us and is heading this way, Joey sighed as he saw her too.

"Grate i wanted us to have a nice time, i can see that's not going to happen now"He mumbled.

"Urge, how are you guys even still together, none of his relationships have ever lasted this long, even ours and i was undoubtedly the best girl you have ever had"She said and both me and Joey rolled our eye as she did, even Sarah who is just as mean as Whitney was at school seems tired of the situation.

"Seriously this is starting to get just a little bit old ,don't you have someone else you can annoy" I snapped.

"You what, do you want to come and say that to my face" She said moving closer to me and Joey got up and came over to me as she did and then he moved in front of me protectively.

"Have you ever thought the reason that our relationship has lasted so long and as far as I'm concerned is going to last the rest of our lives, is cause we love each other i really don't get why that is so hard for you to understand" Joey snapped and he crossed his arms. "And you can leave Lauren alone its not her fault that you can't seem to get over the fact that we dated, while still in high school"

"I just don't get how you are not board of her already and it can't be as you said cause you love her cause your Joey Branning, you can't be in love with anyone you never have been able too before"

"Well first, people can change i know cause i have and maybe if you would get your nose out of our relationship you could get back with Fats which you apparently want to do so bad and second Lauren is the most special person i know and she is the only person i will ever be in love with and there is no way i could ever get board of being with her"Joey said looking deep into my eyes as he said the last part and tears filled my eyes as he did.

"Wow if i had known all it would have taken was to be your cousin to get you to fall in love with me i would have pushed my dad to marry Bianca a lot sooner" She snarled.

"Dude this is boring, I'm out" Sarah said rolling her eyes before she walked off.

"Not that it is any of your business being my cousin has nothing to do with the reasons i love Lauren, there is many reason why i do but none of them are you business" Joey said ,everyone having pretty much ignored the fact that Sarah has left.

"Can you get her to go away now, please Joe, i just want us to have a nice lunch"I sighed feeling like i was about to cry as i stood next to him and he pulled me into him as i did.

"Its okay baby"

"Is there a problem here" A waiter said as he came over to us everyone pretty much already having turned their attention to us.

"No, no problem at all"Whitney said smiling sweetly at the guy but he just looked at Joey.

"Yes there is actually me and my girlfriend are actually the ones with a table here and she, is upsetting my girlfriend and ruining our lunch" Joey said.

"Okay, right I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss" The waiter said waving over the security when she refused.

"Do you know him or something" I asked completely shocked that he had just taken Joey's word and forced Whitney to leave.

"Maybe a little, he was sort of my next door neighbour in Cornwall but he moved up here cause the collage he really wants to go to is near here"

"Really, you just seem to know loads of important people don't you"I smiled.

"Some,yes but none of them are as important as you"

"Aww, you are the sweetest guy ever"I said leaning across the table so i could kiss him softly.

"Are you okay babe, you have been a little quite,its not about Whitney is it cause you shouldn't take any notice of her, she is just jealous that we are so happy, you are all that matters to me and you know that right" He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

"I know its just when she says things like that it just reminds me how much I'm not good enough for you and how much i don't deserve you"

"Hey"He said before getting out of his seat and coming to kneel down in front of me before tucking some hair behind my ear and tilting my chin so we are now looking into each others eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you are good enough for me you should never think any different okay... I loved you as soon as i saw you again and you didn't even have to try , and if anything I'm the one that is not good enough for you... You saved me, my whole world was falling apart before i saw you again and somehow you managed to put it all back together again"

I crashed my lips to his as soon as he finished talking. "You make me a better person Joe and if it wasn't for you i would have never trusted anyone enough to be with them and you were so patient with me as i tried to get over my fears of being with you. And giving this a go was the best decision ever you are the perfect person for me and you make me so happy"I said as tears started falling down my cheek.

"I love you so much"Joey said as he kissed me passionately as everyone in the restaurant started cooing at us and then we realized where we are and i blushed furiously when we did, i can't believe how emotional we just were with each other in front of everyone here.

A while later...

"Lo...Lo" Joey said waving his hand in front of my face as i sat here thinking.

"Huh"I said taring myself from my thoughts as i looked over at him to see him smiling softly as me.

"You okay ,you have been staring into space for like 10 minutes"

"Oh yer, sorry i was just thinking... Listen Joe, you know that new building i have bought in town" I asked and he nodded. " well i have sort of had a new idea for it rather then it being a gym like the others"I said biting my lip as i debated about weather i should tell him.

"What is it babe"He said smiling brightly as he reached over and grabbed my hand and i relaxed immediately as he did.

"Well i was thinking it could be an indoor activity center for children and we could do rock climbing and stuff... and it you want too of course i was hoping you could maybe help teach some of them boxing"

"That's an amazing idea baby and i would be happy to help, you know what you are going to make a lot of kids really happy, is that what the letter you got his morning was about, the one your dad brought over earlier i mean"

"Yer, it was, i guess they must have sent it there by accident and I'm sorry i didn't tell you about it before i just didn't want to say anything until i had the planning permission"

"Its okay, its your business and you money, I'm just glad that you want me to help with something as amazing as this, i can tell we are going to have a lot of fun there"

"I hope so... Although it is more for the kids then us" I smiled.

"Yer but we can still do some of the stuff can't we, you know when we are closed and that"

"Of course I always loved rock climbing when i was younger"

"Really how come i never knew that"

"Cause my dad would only take me and Ab's when he was feeling guilty about his latest affair the same with ice skating but you guys came most of the time when we went there"

"Oh... Right, ice skating was always really fun though especially when we would all slide on our stomachs and make ice angels when no one else was around"

"That was really fun, although i don't really think that is the reason ice skating is supposed to be fun"

"Probably not ,Oh look Lucy is here and shes coming over now"Joey said as we both smiled as she stood in front of our table.

"Hey guys are you coming to Whitney's party tonight cause Peter is dragging me there, he said something about feeling sorry for her now her and Fats aren't together anymore and then of course there is the fact that he has a crush on that Sarah" She said smiling as she pulled a chair over from another table and sat with us with a glass of wine.

"Nope... We didn't even know she was having a party... we are going to spend the night in, watching films and cuddling up on the sofa" I said smiling wildly.

"Oh i so wished i didn't break up with my boyfriend cause now your guys are acting so cute all the time with each other, it just reminds me how much i want to have a boyfriend"

"What about Anthony i know you guys have been close in the past and i hear him and his girlfriend have just broken up too" I suggested.

"Well things got really complicated between us didn't they and we were both so young and even now when we talk its still awkward"

"Yer but you still have feelings for him right"

"Well yer but i think i always will i mean we were each others firsts and that"She trailed off.

"Try talking to him, he did say he has a crush on someone in the square"

"Really do you think it could be me then"

"Maybe i mean he did say he was quite close to this girl"

"Oh... Okay I'm going to go and talk to him now then, i will see you guys later, have fun not coming to this party, i really wish i didn't have to go"

"Oh we will and good luck for both"I said smiling before she rushed off and then i turned to Joey. "Did he really say all that"

"Well not exactly but i have seen the way he looks at her, besides you know guys don't talk about their feelings that's girls stuff"

"You mean apart from you, you are very open about how you feel about me"

"Well yer but i couldn't help myself, and we are well were, us, and Anthony just has a crush i don't think he is in love ,yet"

20 minutes later...

We are now back at the gym having come back quickly to give tyler instructions on what to do and get him to lock up for us tonight before we go back to the flat.

Joey went for a quick work out, his words not mine, while i did this and now I'm enjoying doing what i normally do as he works out that is standing at the office window staring at him.

"Hey you" I whispered in his ear as i leaned over to face him while he was lifting weights a few minutes later.

"Hey, you watching me again... Wow, i will be surprised if Ty is even clear on what he is supposed to be doing but then i suppose i can't really blame you,when i look this good"He smirked before leaning up slightly so he could kiss me.

"Hey"I said tapping him in his shoulder while trying not to drool at how good he looks sat here like this "I was only watching for a minute and i made him repeat it back to me so, he is clear... So do you want to head home now"

"Mm... Yer please the sooner we are all curled up in bed together the better" He said putting the weights down on the bar they rest on.

"Good I'll go and get our coats then babe"I said smiling before kissing him softly once more and then i headed in the office and over to the coat rack.

4 hours later...

"Mm... This is so good"I moaned as i took a big gulp of my red wine and Joey chuckled as i did.

"Would you like some more baby"He asked reaching over me as we laid on the bed so he could grab the bottle.

"Yes please"I sighed happily as he poured some in my glass and his before putting the bottle back and i rested my head back on his chest when he had. Then we both turned our attention back to 21 jump street after i had laced our fingers together and rested them on my stomach.

3 days later...

"How did you manage to get tickets to a match there"Joey said ,his eyes lighting up as i pulled his boxing tickets out of my pocket.

"Well i sort of know the boss, he's a member at one of the gyms, I'm sorry they are not for today but this was the soonest match that there was still tickets on sale for and i figured you could go with one of the boys or something" I smiled and he kissed me softly as i did.

"Don't worry about them not being for today baby... I'm just really happy you got them for me and i kind of want you to come with me, if you don't mind that is, its just your kind of my best friend"

"Of course i will, i would love too i just wanted you to be able to chose who you want to go with you"

"Well you will always be my first choice when it come to doing anything babe"

"Aww Joe"I blushed before kissing him again and he smiled into the kiss as i did.

"Its time for your present now"He whispered before hopping out of bed and leaving the room only to come back in moments later with a big parcel and he passed it over to me and i looked at him frowning for a few seconds before opening it, my mouth dropping open as i did.

"Wow..."I said looking down at the painting. "Thank you so much Joe" I added a few seconds later before pretty much throwing myself at him and kissing him passionately.

"Your welcome baby, when i saw how much you loved it, when we went to that art gallery, i just knew i had to get if for you" He breathed against my lips.

"It must have cost quite a lot though"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost babe... you are worth every penny"

"How did i get as lucky as to be with someone as romantic and amazing as you"

"I'm the lucky one"

Half an hour later...

"So what do you want to do today"Joey asked wrapping his arms around my waist as i stood here putting my earrings in.

"Not sure, what do you fancy doing"

"Well i was hoping we could stay in for the day and then maybe go out for a walk tonight or something"

"Sounds perfect, as long as i get to spend the whole day alone with you, I'm happy"

"Good..."

"Erm. Joe , quick question how did you manage to hide the painting here when i go everywhere in this flat, i would have found it" I asked.

"I hid it at your parents house until the other day , that is what your dad wanted to talk to me about"

"Oh right... I did wonder why he didn't say whatever it was in front of me" I said and Joey smiled at me before kissing me on top of the head.

Late at night...

"Oh Joe" I gasped as we walked through the park to see he had somehow managed to set up a picnic for us and there are candles all around the blanket in the shape of a heart and there is a little vase with a single red rose in it, in the middle of the blanket and 2 glasses of Champagne next to it.

"Do you like it"He whispered almost shyly as he stood next to me nervously.

"I love it Joe, thank you for doing all of this, although i would like to know how you did cause we have barely left our bed all day"I said winking at him and he smirked as i did.

"Well i may have had help from your dad, uncle Jack and Alice and maybe a little help from Abi too although she wasn't pleased cause it made her late for meeting Jay"

"Well it sure is beautiful i will have to thank them later, and maybe say sorry to Abs..." I laughed slightly. " But as for now can we eat please, I'm staving, we worked up quite the apatite" I laughed.

"Of course baby, come on"He said smiling wildly as he lead us over to the blanket.

"Mm... Strawberries"I said closing my eyes.

"Good huh"

"Yep... Wow you got blueberries too i didn't think it was even the time of year for them"

"Me neither but i managed to find some" He smiled.

"Can we stay until the sun rises Joe, its beautiful here then and i love watching the stars" I breathed as i sat between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around me, a while later.

"Okay, i was kind of hoping you would ask that anyway cause i love it too"

"And i love you babe"

"I love you too..." He smiled before kissing me passionately, it not being long before he was laying me back on the blanket and he was on top of me...

**The end !**

**Hey everyone :), So here is the last chapter, what do you think? do you like the ending ?**

**I have really loved writing this story and i just wanted to say a big thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited**

**thank you to the guest for your review of the last chapter, I'm glad you like it and i hope you like this last chapter just as much xx**

**please review everyone if you have a second and thank you for reading the last chapter i hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as i have writing it xxxx**

**P.s i have a one shot that I'm hoping to upload either tomorrow or Thursday and I'm hoping to have the next chapter of Love flames up on Friday x**


End file.
